Fallen: Hunger
by xxDropdeadxx
Summary: Continuing on, the tale of Persephone and Hades.


Hours later, Persephone laid in the small nook of the cavern that seemed to serve as a bed, unable to sleep in the black cave, the water dripping from the ceiling like a metronome. She thirsted for company, specifically company that was living and not wanting to trick her into being traded. She frowned, even if she were to be rescued by her brother, or someone sent by Demeter being home wouldn't be the same . She would never be able to see her father the same way, he traded her like an object, he chose Hera of his own daughter, it made her nauseous. Persephone wasn't sure if it had been a full human day, or if this world has no concept of time at all. She sat up, glancing out of the entrance, the least he could do was allow her to roam around in her new surroundings. "How do I.." she fingered the smooth glossy surface of the portal keeping her caged, it should shatter just like glass. With some determination, she picked up a chunk of rock, and swung. The rock flew through the air, then split, and crumbled. The black dust faded, crushed, just like her hopes of getting out. "He isn't very friendly with visitors." She muttered, placing a hand on her hip.

Hades stood above a pool of glassy ink colored water, he examined his new playmate. She seemed to understand quite well she was outmatched, he was the god of the underworld after all. His pale thing lips curled into a pleased smile, she was smart indeed, he admired that. Balbina shuffled in, her long white hair swung behind her as she pranced over to him, hearing the voice of the living girl. "Your taste disgusts me." She sneered, taking in the image of a vibrant maiden, hair the color of wheat, and eyes the emerald shade of grass. "As do you." He retorted blankly. She hissed at him with discontent. He rolled his eyes, walking out of his chambers. "Wait!" she called after him, but frowned seeing it was too late .

Persephone jumped, seeing Hades lurk in the corner, his figure was so limber and wiry. His paper white skin stretched over bones like a tent and tent poles, his long grey and black hair stopped past neck, the raven colored hair cascaded into the dark robe he wore, the elegant jewels and gilded attire made her remember he was a god. "I'm sorry I startled you." He said quietly. She didn't look up to say anything, did he expect her to be okay with this? She gnawed at her lip as he came closer, she could physically feel coldness venturing closer, and engulfing her. Carefully, Hades reached a long finger out, and tucked a strand of silken hair behind her ear. She shooed him away, losing her composure. "Do not touch me." She ordered, using every ounce of courage she had to look him in the eyes. He felt stunned from her sudden outburst. "I'm sorry." He muttered, withdrawing his hand. She glared at him, wishing he wasn't dead so she could kill him. "When do I get to leave?"

"Two weeks."

"So there IS time here." She smiled the tiniest bit, knowing this would be over eventually.

He nodded slowly, examining her smile, it was sweet and full of the life he hungered for, lacked. Persephone noticed him looking at her, and looked down at her feet again. "You are..you are Hades," she fumbled with her words, still feeling his dark eyes on her. "Yes."

"Why do you want a weak god to sit in a rook for two weeks with you?" she asked curiously, not able to resist knowing why she was trapped in this colorless prison. "You," he paused for a moment, causing her to look up. "are beautiful, you sound alive, and have color in your cheeks, you like..flowers." he finished. It was a long moment of silence before she investigated him. "So?" she questioned further, sliding a hand onto her hip, sitting down on her bed. "You are everything I hunger for down here, you have noticed this place lacks music, color, I lack it as well." He explained. It took her a moment to understand, but she nodded. Persephone examined him, he didn't seem to have emotion either, he wasn't pashed by anything, or if he was he didn't show it. "and why don't you choose someone else?" she whimpered quietly, folding her arms. "I don't see someone else, I only see you." He said firmly, sure she was what he wanted. She laughed once, he obviously has a long time to rehearse lines, because he was good. "Come now, you must be hungry, and tired of being in this..dungeon." he looked around at the crumbling cave, the cold wind and sharp jagged edges didn't seem inviting. "I'm not hungry." She lied. Hades nodded once, not believing her. "Follow me." He gripped her with a cold hand, she shuddered feeling the coldness shoot up her whole body.

He led her through a world she had never imagined. People wandered around, their eyes lacked color and emotion, they looked lost. Some cried, some were screaming, most ignored them completely. "Do not come down here ever again." He ordered, gripping tighter and tighter as they shuffled through growing crowds of souls. "You are hurting me." She winced, he looked over at her, scowling a bit. He loosened his grip, and led her through the gates into her new room. "Is this more to your liking?" Hades let go of her arm. She looked around, the large room was like the large buildings in Greece, a small fountain lulled her into a more relaxed state, and a large collection of soft blankets invited her to snuggle and relax. She bit her lip to the point where she was afraid it was going to bleed. "Yes." She whispered, feeling defeated. He smiled, "good." She took in his smile, it was subtle, but shocking to see, and made you get goose bumps. "I hope you enjoy your stay." He looked down at her, seeing her marvel at her new surroundings. "..thank you."


End file.
